


Toronado's Thoughts : Devils Fortress

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: What did Toronado think of his disguise in Devils Fortress?





	Toronado's Thoughts : Devils Fortress

Victoria was sitting in the library, totally panicked and confused, she had  
received a letter from a man who claimed to have shared a cell with her father, she knew that there was only one man who could get her father out of there. For the people she said she would ask Don Alejandro for advice, but in her heart she knew who to speak to. “ Diego, Don Alejandro, I can't let my father die in those dirty cells.” 

Diego who looked up from the letter and looked around him so nobody would overhear him. “ I will ride to devils fortress, and if it is in the power of men, I will bring your father home.” 

Victoria looked around her until she was sure that none of the servant where near. “Thank u Diego, Will Zorro ride with you?” Diego looked her in the eyes “ Yes, I will take Zorro with me just in case he is needed.” he turned to Felipe “ pack my bags I will leave immediately. If you are done packing, saddle Toronado and make sure he won't be recognized. I will meet you down the groove, hurry.” Felipe nodded he turned on his heals and started to walk toward Don Diego's room. 

Victoria walked towards Diego and she laid her hands on his chest. Don Alejandro knew he better give them some time to say goodbye, but before he walked away he turned to Diego “What will you do with Esperanza?” Diego chuckled “ Esperanza will go on a holiday in Toronado's stable, so you know there will be a horse there to look after.” 

Don Alejandro shook his head “ I should have known, Be careful son. I will go and help Felipe.” Diego turned his attention back to the woman he loved. “ Be careful Diego, I don't wanna lose you know that I have finally found you. I have a message for Zorro also, please bring the love of my live back to me. Promise to come back quickly.” 

Diego felt saw the love and the worries in her pretty, brown eyes. “ Don't worry I will be careful, I take Toronado with me for a reason. He will not let anything happen to me.” he kissed her hand before he continued “ Why would a man not hurry home, with such beauty waiting for him on the end of his journey.” He took her in his arms and kissed her lips gently. Now it is time for me to go. 

In the mean time Felipe managed to pack the bags with help of Don Alejandro and disguised Toronado. What Toronado is concerned they made the deal that only Felipe handled him besides Diego himself until the mithy stallion trusted his new accomplices fully and with his live. Although,  
he knew Toronado was fond on Victoria he knew the stallion was still to scared to let them approach alone. But they were working on it. 

 

some time later in the grove... 

Diego chuckled when he saw Toronado standing there. “ That is quite a disguise for Toronado, different saddle, a white forelock. Gracias amigo, take care of my father and Victoria for me.” 

++ Quite a disguise, quite a disguise, I look like a gelding or worse I look like a mare with that white forelock. It is because of you master otherwise I would refused to move.++ 

Diego turned Toronado one more time looking towards his son in heart. “ Adios amigo.” Felipe waved and turned himself around back towards the cave. 

Diego moved his stallion forwards “ Let's go old friend, we have a long ride towards us. Let's make the best of it.” 

 

++ Despite the ugly forelock I will enjoy this much time with my favorite master. If that the only thing it takes for going on a big trip then dye away.++ 

The trip south was peaceful until a coach caught his eye, a coach in trouble bandits running after them. “ It looks like there is work for Zorro everywhere old boy!” ++ Never a peaceful ride ++ thought Toronado in himself. Zorro had no difficult time defeating the bandits and stopping the horses pulling the coach. Toronado looked from behind some trees standing a little further up the hill way out of sight. He saw his master helping a mare stepping out of the coach. He saw the mare and saw immediately that how mean she was. 

++ My master still is naief around woman. ++ 

Zorro made his way back towards the place he left Toronado. Toronado snorted ++ For horse sake what is that smell.++ he looked at the hanky Diego was carring “ A little present from a thankful lady old boy.” Diego tried to put the hanky in the saddle back but Toronado didn't agree to that and took a step to the side. ++ that stinky thing is not going in my saddlebag, not in a honderd horse years.++ thinking so he takes another step to the side. 

Come on boy, this is no time to be stubborn we have much work to do.” with that Toronado knew he couldn't win the battle with his master. The stallion calmed down and much to the dislike of Toronado, the hanky disappeared. ++ hmmpphh a whole road with that smell in my nose, i have got used to it I think.++ Diego turned his horse towards the place where he left the coach with senorita De La Fuente. ++ Ha that mare is even worse up close she has al the charmes of a ravenous barracuda.++ He listened very closely happy that his master had the brains to give a fake name. 

“ Look into his saddlebags you will find my hanky inthere it's parfumed with an exclusive parfum.”

Toronado shook his head ++ I knew that stinky thing would mean trouble and now my fox needs to be saved.++ He waited until that guard was close enough and on the sign of his master he reared and galloped away until he was out of sight but still close enough to follow the coach. If he knew his master well enough and he did, he could expect an escape during the way. ++ My head if that barracuda had something to do with forza diablo. ++ 

Keeping a save distance he followed the coach, waiting for the moment his master would find the opportunity to run free again. It was Well in to the evening and already dark outside when he saw someone jumping out of the coach. 

++ It is about time, a little time more and you were on your own inside.++ He was never so glad to hear his master whistle. “ Good boy, I think it is time for Zorro to ride to devils Fortress.” Diego jumped in the saddle and was on his way. He stopped in the woods just in front of Forza Diablo. He changed himself into Zorro and was on his way, leaving Toronado well hidden. Zorro was not well on his way when he saw the alcalde arriving with Mendoza by his side and a little after them his masters mare, ++ What are these donkeys doing here with my master mare none the less. That can only mean on thing more trouble!! ++ During the time is master was in there, he guarded the surroundings listening closely. He was walking the surroundings when he heard a yelling and a bang, like something fell on the ground later would become clear it was the alcaldes downfall he heard. 

 

In the meantime at Forza Diablo...

 

“ Go home Victoria, I will make sure our father gets the funeral he deserves.” Ramon Escalante was trying to send his sister on the road with Zorro so she would be safe.  
” “ I left Don Diego in a town nearby, Senorita if you want I will escort you to him. I know you are safe in his hands.” 

 

“ I love that Zorro and I want to thank u for not holding bad feelings towards him, you will always special to me.” Victoria took the change because she knew Mendoza was listening and she knew the pueblo would know all of it in a short time. 

Zorro saw trough Victoria's plans and made the gossip more believable. “ I have set you free, although I will always love you, but I am not sure if I will ever be able to marry you and give you the family you want. I have a great respect for Don Diego and I know you will be happy with him. I even made a deal with him that I would teach him everything I knew about fencing. That way in time he will be able to protect you even better. You still can count on me.” 

Ramon was quiet because he suspected the identity of the masked man and with this scene his suspicion was confirmed. Who else could it be then his best friend since they were kids. Zorro was too much the same as Diego when he was a kid. 

Mendoza on the other hand, had no idea that it was a set up. “ Zorro you are a true honorable man, giving the senorita her freedom so she can have a family with Don Diego. But if you excuse me now I have some duties to fulfill now that the alcalde is dead.” with that he turned his heals and walked away. 

Ramon had already left to the mission chapel of Forza Diablo, letting his sister in the safe hands of his longlife friend. 

It was Victoria who spoke first. “ Where did you put Toronado?” Zorro chuckled he is over there by the woods somewhere. He whistled and changed his clothes after some rocks. “ Will you do me the honor to let me accompany you the rest of the way home, my lovely senorita?” Victoria giggled “ I would be honored senor!” she replied while she walked towards the black stallion, putting her hand on his nose cradling it. “ May I compliment you to with you handsome appearance, Toronado.” Toronado was flattered and held his head high. ++ I just love this mare.++ 

Diego mounted and where on there way back home. For once Toronado's wish came true a peaceful ride home with his master.


End file.
